1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna having a broad bandwidth and a high radiation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A slot antenna includes a metal surface, such as a flat plate, with a hole or slot cut out. When the plate is driven as an antenna by a driving frequency, the slot radiates electromagnetic waves.
For a slot antenna to include a wide bandwidth, a width of a slot may be increased. However, when a conductor is disposed at a back surface of the slot antenna including a low height, the width of the slot may be larger than a height of a substrate of the slot antenna. In this example, the bandwidth may not be effectively increased.